


Tobirama's Birthday

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Birthday, Celebration negotiations, Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: The rest of the clan had finally been cowed into ignoring Tobirama's birthday. No one had told Madara the fact, though.Also, Hashirama had this irresponsible habit of leaving Madara to be the responsible adult in the Senju household.





	1. The day before the day

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Thoroughly Enjoyable Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all turned out perfectly fine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tobirama.
> 
> Relevant headcanon: Mito is the unofficial bookie princess of Konoha. Hashirama might lose money on gambling, but she rake in with a winning marginal ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow be Tobirama's birthday!


End file.
